The Chain Reaction
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Mag has finally hit rock bottom, and Chain has a few good laughs at the adventurer's expense.


The Chain reaction  
Disclaimer-I do not own Evolution,I have the games,and got them really cheap too.Maybe when I find a Viper I'll wake Chain up from her nap,that is...if I do find another Red Viper.  
  
-=Socitiy in Pannam=-  
Mag and Linear have gotton another good start to get a mission from Nina.Lately,Chain has been getting every mission herself and effected Mag,Linear,and Pepper alot moneywise.To put it bluntly,if Mag and Linear don't get a job soon,they'll not only be looking for another line of work,they'll be looking for a box to sleep in with some leftover food in it.  
When they got there,Nina was sitting at her desk fileing some reports as Mag walked up to her.But before he got to say anything,Chain busted though the door with a jewled pearl egg on her hand.  
"I got another one for ya Nina!"She said thowing the jeweled egg to her,Nina almost dropped the ancient jewel and scoled Chain about the inportainess of these artifacts.  
The people at thier desks applauded Chain for comming back so early in the day with something as rare as she did,which only made Mag madder as he slammed his robotic arm on Nina's desk."Do you have any work for me at all Nina?"He begged with almost a pathetic tone.  
"Nope,that was the last mission on this island..."She said as she got a checkbook out to pay Chain.  
"But Nina,this is my life!The only thing I can do!You can't imagine me actually doing another job,you said that yourself!"Mag yelled as all eyes turned to him.  
"Have paticence Mag,something else will come along..."Nina said as she ripped the check from the book,and Chain took it out of Nina's hands and walked towards the door.  
Before she left,she truned around and bowed."I would like to thank all of you here at the Socity,you all have been just great you know!"The only reaction she wanted was to hear Mag rant on under his breath,but he just folded his arms and looked away.She grinned as she headed back home for today.  
Mag sighed."Gre's gonna blow his top when he hears I didn't get a job today..."he looked at Linear."You're not in a hurry to go home are you?"Linear shook her head."I knew you could understand when we're in trouble,so lets swing by the bar real quick."  
When they reached the bar,they seen Pepper outside sitting on a box while kicking a can around.She seen Mag and Linear and waved as she let out a depressed sigh."Hello Mag and Linear,I heard you were doing as bad as I am..."She looked down."At this rate I'll have to sell my Cyfrrame so I can eat,haven't had a thing in 2 days."She said while she patted her cannon Cyframe.  
"Hey Pepper,you should give up just yet,Chain just wants to show off.If you're hurting for some money,just borrow some."Mag suggested.  
"I dunno when I'll be able to pay it back,if I will.And since money's not easy to come by here in Pannam anyway,they only person I can think of asking is Chain,and I'll never be THAT desperate!"Pepper said as she looked in the direction on Chain's house.  
Mag grinned at his own idea."That's a great idea,we'll ask for a little bit,and pay it back..."  
"Mag,with your history of debt,you'll be married and having childern before you have even half of Chain's money."Pepper snickered behind her own remark.  
"I'll have it Pepper,and I'll have it even before I get a girlfriend!"Mag raised his robotic arm in victory,only to make Linear and Pepper laugh harder.  
Mag folded his arms."Ok,ok..Pepper,if I don't pay Chain back by the end of the month,I'll pay off you tab and give you beer on the house for a week!"  
Pepper was laughing so hard she fell off the box,then she took out her notepad and wrote down what he just said,then handed it to Mag."Sign this for me,its too good to be true!"  
Mag signed it without actually thinging though what he did.Pepper put the notepad away and sat back on her box."Good luck Maggot,you'll need it to pay off all your debt!"  
Mag took Linear's arm and went to Chain's house,which wasn't really a house,just a broken down bus with furniture in it.Chain was inside counting all the money she earned though exploreing ruins on her couch/bed as Mag and Linear came in.  
"Chain..."Mag started,he felt ashamed of himself,but needed to do this."I wanted to know if I could bum a few bucks to hold me and Linear over for a while.  
"Chain looked at Mag with a slight grin."Well...I dunno,you yell at me alot and call me unhelpful you know..."She rocked back in forth on the heels of her boots.  
Mag got on his hands and knees and held Chain's hand."Pleeeease,I'll do anything for some money,I just need 2,000 to hold me over for a while...."  
Chain smiled at the once great advenuter that was now begging for his help and holding her hand.But her tone changed when the he said 'Me and Linear'.She wanted to get rid of Linear,though it was noting personal,just that she isn't as uselful as she used to be.Ever since Mag learned the Painful Hurt Begone attack,Linear's healing abilities seemed to be subpar.She had to think of a way to embarass Mag somehow,in front of the whole town,if not in front of the world itself.Then it hit her as she though os Gre,his butler,and she grinned as she looked into the eyes of the deperate adventuer.  
"Ok,ok,lets make a deal Mag."She pulled Mag to his feet with one tug of his hand."For each thousand you borrow,you have to do something for me,just to make it even.Since money is soo hard to come by around here I want you to do something that will make me seem like my money is in the right hands..."Her grin turned into a frown as she seen the look of disaproval from Linear."Oh yeah,and Linear,Gre,and Pepper can't help you out on this,or the deal's off and I want my money back pronto!"  
"Well what if I can't pay off my debt to you?"Mag asked as the reality of this finally snapped in.  
"I haven't worked out all the details of this yet..."She walked the two to the door of her small home."But I'm sure I can cook up a contract before the sun goes down,come back then Mag."She pushes the two out the door.  
"A contract?All I wanted was some..."Chain slammed the door in his face as laughter was heard on the other side of it.  
"This borrowing money thing is becoming more complex then whenever Nina's trying to explain somethin to me..."Mag sighed as he went home to face Gre with the good and bad news,if any of it was good that is..." 


End file.
